I love you, that's why i wanna kill you
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Sekuel The Angelic Demon and the Demonic Angel. Byakuran berbisik di telinga Mukuro, "Aku cinta kamu, Mukuro-kun." "Kufufu.. aku juga mencintaimu, Byakuran! Oleh karena itu aku ingin membunuhmu," Mukuro juga menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.


KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

Akira Amano

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : 10069

Warning : AU, OOC, shonen-ai, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Summary : Sekuel The Angelic Demon and the Demonic Angel. Byakuran berbisik di telinga Mukuro, "Aku cinta kamu, Mukuro-kun." "Kufufu.. aku juga mencintaimu, Byakuran! Oleh karena itu aku ingin membunuhmu," Mukuro juga menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk membunuh Byakuran.

I love you, that's why I wanna kill you

"Kuso!" umpat Mukuro

Rokudo Mukuro, sang mantan demon dari klan Kokuyo mengutuk keras tindakan Byakuran yang telah melenyapkan kekuatannya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, hanya melempar vas bunga di samping tempat tidurnya kearah jendela tempat Byakuran lenyap dari pandangan.

== 10069 ==

Pemuda berambut nanas biru itu menyusuri jalanan Vongola. Kesal. Entah dia tidak tahu kemana perginya lelaki berambut uban itu. Dan ketika itulah ada yang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Mukuro-sama,"

Rokudo Mukuropun menoleh, dilihatnya trio demon Kokuyo yang dikenalnya. Ken, Chikusa, dan Chrome. Anak buah setianya.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian ke sini?" tanya Mukuro heran.

"Mukuro-sama, maafkan kami! Kami tidak bisa melindungimu, dan – dan.. sekarang Anda telah kehilangan status sebagai demon," kata Ken sambil menundukkan kepalanya, diikuti oleh kedua rekannya.

"Kufufu.. lalu? Apa kalian datang ke sini untuk membunuhku?"

"Tidak, Mukuro-sama, kami ke sini ingin membawa Anda pergi dari kota ini. Kami akan selalu bersama Mukuro-sama di mana pun Anda berada," kata Chrome.

Rokudo Mukuro mendekati ketiga anak buahnya yang setia itu, dengan menekuk lututnya dan memegang dagu Chrome.

"Kufufu.. jangan cemaskan aku! Kalian akan dibuang dari klan demon jika terus mengikutiku. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, bisa- bisa kalian akan ikut dibunuh oleh utusan- utusan ayahku yang lain. Sekarang pergilah! Kalau kalian menerima perintah untuk membunuhku, lakukan! Aku lebih suka mati daripada menjadi manusia,"

"Ta-tapi," potong Ken.

"Kembalilah!"

"Ba-baiklah, Mukuro-sama," kata ketiga demon Kokuyo, lalu menghilang seketika.

== 10069 ==

Kruyukk.. Bunyi perut Mukuro mulai keroncongan.

"Hmm.. aku lapar! Tapi, dengan wujudku seperti ini apa masih bisa memakan jiwa manusia?" gumam Mukuro.

"Hehem.. makanlah ini, Mukuro-kun!" terdengar suara riang yang sangat dikenal Mukuro. Sebuah bungkusan coklat dipenuhi dengan roti dan cake menghalangi jalannya.

Mukuropun sontak mengentikan langkahnya, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau!"

"Hehem.. kau ingat aku kan? Sepertinya kau lebih manis kalau tanpa sayap demonmu itu," kata pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Tch! Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Angel! Aku akan membunuhmu," Mukuro mulai menyerang Byakuran. Tapi, namanya juga Angel yang terkuat dari klan Millefiore, dengan mudah dia menghindari serangan Mukuro.

Mukuro kehilangan keseimbangannya, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Tangan Byakuran melingkar di pinggang Mukuro.

"Kufufu.. lepaskan aku! Atau kau akan kubunuh," kata Mukuro sengan seringainya.

"Baiklah," Byakuran melepas tangannya dan..

Brukk!

Tubuh Rokudo Mukuro mendarat di tanah, seolah- olah menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Rokudo Mukuro hanya mengumbar senyum sinisnya ketika dia berusaha bangun. Tapi,

Kruyukk.. Perut Mukuro berkata lain.

"Sudahlah, Mukuro-kun, makanlah roti ini! Perutmu tidak bisa berbohong,"

Mukuro hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Malu.

Byakuran yang memang tidak sabaran atau tidak tahan dengan kelakuan lucu Mukuro, mendekatinya, "Apa kau mau kusuapi?"

Mukuro mendongakkan wajahnya, dan menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Byakuran. Byakuran yang sedari tadi mengumbar senyumnya, meraih wajah Mukuro. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Mukuro. Memberikan suatu kecupan. Sebelum dia melepaskan kecupan itu, Mukuro merespon bibirnya. Menjilat bibirnya. Byakuran yang menerima respon, langsung membuka mulutnya. Mukuropun mengikutinya, lidahnya mulai menyapa lidah Byakuran. Alih- alih mendominasi, Mukuro kalah juga bertarung lidah dengan Byakuran. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan akhirnya..

"Auch," Byakuran mengaduh, darah mengalir dari sisi mulutnya.

Mukuro hanya tersenyum sinis melihat perbuatannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Byakuran di jalanan sepi itu.

== 10069 ==

Setelah menyelesaikan masalah dengan bunyi perutnya, Mukuro yang sebenarnya ingin menguasai kota Vongola hanya bisa menatap kota di jendela kamarnya. Larut dalam damainya suasana malam kota, tiba- tiba dia dikejutkan lagi oleh suara yang dikenalnya.

"Buenas Noches*, Mukuro-kun,"

Mukuro tak menggerakkan wajahnya, berdiri dari kursinya. Berusaha tak mengiraukan sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Menuju ranjangnya, lalu menarik selimut putihnya. Mukuro berpura- pura tidur, dia tidak ingin meladeni lelucon pemuda bernama Byakuran itu.

"Mukuro-kun, tak kusangka kau begitu to the point. Kau ingin cepat- cepat tidur denganku, eh?" ujar Byakuran takjub.

Tak ada respon pasti dari Mukuro.

Byakuran mendekati tubuh Mukuro. Mulai tidur di sebelahnya, walaupun Mukuro membelakangi tubuhnya. Byakuran yang satu tangannya menyangga kepalanya, mulai merayapi tubuh Mukuro dengan tangan lainnya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang erotis di telinga Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang tak terlihat oleh Byakuran. Dan..

Rokudo Mukuro dengan cepat membalikan posisinya dan kedua tangannya mencekik Byakuran. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, dia menekan tangannya. Tapi,

Wusshh..

Yang semula dicekik Mukuro berubah menjadi bulu- bulu seputih kapas. Byakuran, dengan kecepatan di luar nalar manusia, berpindah posisi di belakang Mukuro yang masih duduk dengan tangan menggenggam bulu- bulu putih. Menggerakkan dagu Mukuro dengan tangan pucatnya, lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Mukuro. Dan..

"Auch.." Mukuro gantian mengaduh, darah menetes dari tepi bibirnya.

Dengan sigap Byakuran menjilati darah yang keluar di tepi bibir Mukuro. Lalu, berbisik di telinga Mukuro, "Aku cinta kamu, Mukuro-kun."

Mukuro tersenyum sinis, mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap- siap memukul Byakuran. Namun, ketika pukulan itu dilayangkan ke arah Byakuran. Byakuran berhasil menghindarinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kufufu.. aku juga mencintaimu, Byakuran! Oleh karena itu aku ingin membunuhmu,"

Byakuran hanya tersenyum, tanpa basa- basi langsung dia memeluk tubuh Mukuro. Mukuro juga menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk membunuh Byakuran.

== FIN ==

*) Selamat malam dalam bahasa Spanyol. Kenapa Spanyol? Karena dalam fanfic favorit saya yang judulnya Classified Information! Chapter 10 yang menjelaskan tentang Byakuran yang ahli bahasa Inggris, Jepang sama Spanyol… hehehe!

Yosh! Minna, RnR yak! See you in the next fic!


End file.
